The Ice Ninja SP story piece 3
by Shadow's Firebird
Summary: WHOOT! Ryou and Naruto find out how to use the Sexy no Jutsu to play a prank on Jiraya! READ THE WARNING INSIDE PLEASE!


**SP (Story Piece) WARNING:**

**Kage: Hoshi invented this, basically just to piss off every reader that actually likes our stories.**

**Hoshi: Not that there are any.**

**Kage: Let me explain this to you, AND YOU NEED TO READ THIS FIRST! A story piece is a vague idea for a story or part of a story that's already been started that the writer actually bothered to write down. It's not an actual story. There won't be a sequel, and it ends quite abruptly. I know this is probably a stupid idea, but this was mostly invented to give readers and idea of what COULD (but might not) happen later in stories.**

**Hoshi: It can also be used to let readers in on what kind of ideas the author has.**

**Kage: If you like the idea, say so! With enough support, we might be driven to make it into a story or incorporate it into the story already started.**

**Hoshi: So PLEASE don't sue us if you hate it!**

**Actual Story Summary:**

**Kage: This is a SP from the already SP story, The Ice Ninja. I found it quite funny actually. XD**

**Hoshi: Okay, the reason behind the title, SP 3. I wrote the SPs in order on my little computer in my room, (which doesn't have internet) and there's an SP in between this one and the we I put up before this. **

**Kage: So don't be confused and enjoy it while you can!**

"What are we doing?" Ryou asked loudly.

"I'll tell you later!" Naruto laughed. " Just come on!"

The two ran through the village, Ryou stumbling due to the fact that Naruto would not let go of his wrist. People stared at them as they burst through the crowds, Naruto laughing wildly and Ryou apologizing every two seconds.

"Slow down, Naruto!" He exclaimed. "We're knocking people over!"

"There's no time to slow down! We might end up too late!" Naruto looked at his watch. 1:30 was about the time that Jiraya left his lunch break to spy on the women's Hot Springs. It was 12:49 right now. They still had time to pick up a few things for the prank.

"Can you at least tell me what we're doing?" Ryou pressed.

Naruto grinned back at him. "We're playing a prank on Pervy Sage."

Ryou looked confused. "Who?"

"One of my old senseis," Naruto explained. "I call him Pervy Sage because he's a super pervert. I have a fun idea for a prank on him."

"What's the prank?"

Naruto gave him a sly grin. "I'll only tell you if you promise to help."

Ryou though about this as they ran. On one hand, pranking people was not a good idea, and could end up dangerous. On the other hand, this was Naruto. How bad could it be? Eventually, his curiosity won over his common sense.

"Alright, I'll help. What is it?"

"We're going to use Sexy no Jutsu to trick him into thinking we're girls," Naruto snickered. "It should go okay, since I invented it and you're so good at it."

Ryou's face turned red. "I was only trying it. You shouldn't have been watching that. It's rude to sneak into people's back yards."

"Technically, we were in the forest by your yard," Naruto corrected.

"Regardless, you're an idiot," Ryou said, rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, Naruto stopped, causing Ryou to run into him. They were in front of a swimsuit shop. Just then, the plan fully seeped into Ryou's mind.

"No," He said flatly.

"You promised," Naruto reminded him. Then he stepped around to a portable bathroom and pointed at it. "Here's what we do. I'll go in there, take off my clothes, and do the Sexy no Jutsu. Then I put my clothes back on, so I won't be naked. You do the same thing."

Before Ryou could argue, Naruto hopped into the little box and locked the door. The whinette rolled his eyes. He had promised, but he'd wished that he'd gotten Naruto to tell him about the prank first. But even though he thought it was a bad idea, he had to admit that it sounded like a lot of fun. He waited patiently for his friend to return. After a few minutes, the lock jiggled behind him and a female Naruto stepped out, looking kind of odd in his orange jumpsuit. It was a little small for him as a girl, but it still fit well.

"I transformed with my headband on so that Jiraya won't see it," Naruto explained. "You should too."

Ryou nodded and stepped into the small box. Thankfully, it had just been put out and smelled mostly like plastic. He stripped off his clothes and set them by the toilet seat. His headband remained on his waist. His hands moved quickly as he preformed the hand signs.

"Sexy no Jutsu!" He said.

His body instantly became the slightly taller, curvy woman's body that was his Sexy no Jutsu. It kind of felt like he'd gone through a very thorough sex change. But thanks to the fact that he already looked pretty feminine as a boy, it didn't feel too awkward. He put his clothes back on and stepped out of the box. Girl Naruto was standing by the box. When he saw Ryou, his jaw dropped.

"How do I look?" Ryou said, giggling. His voice was silkier than normal due to his new vocal cords. He sounded like an appealing teenage girl. That at least was good for the disguise. He couldn't imagine the disaster that would be caused if he and Naruto had to fake their voices.

Naruto answered honestly. "Hot."

Unlike the bulky jumpsuit that Naruto was wearing, Ryou's clothes could also be used on a girl's body. His tank top was a little shorter than normal, because he now had breasts. But it came up to the point where his belly was showing. Thankfully, his shirt was well made enough to act as a bra, and Naruto's was thick enough so that he didn't need one. The elbow length black gloves and thin jeans showed off his slender body. Also, today he had coincidentally chosen to wear black boots instead of his Shinobi shoes. Naruto was wearing sneakers. In comparison, Ryou's female body did look hot in the eyes of some passing men. They stared at the two girls/boys as they walked into the swimsuit shop.

"So what do you want to get?" Naruto asked, mimicking a girls' voice.

Ryou shrugged. "Something dark green I guess." He tried to say something a girl would. "You should get something white. It would look good with your skin."

Naruto nodded, starting to browse the racks. He whispered to Ryou, "Call me Yumi. Jiraya knows my name."

Ryou nodded. He noticed a rack of plain colored bikinis. A deep green one would look good with his pale skin and hair and his brown eyes, he decided. He picked one off the rack and walked over to Naruto, who had chosen a white bikini with red flowers on it. The two each grabbed a beach towel and checked out. Then they walked back around to the portable toilet to change into them.

"I'll go first this time," Ryou offered.

He stepped into the plastic box and locked it. Quickly, he pulled off his clothes and put them in the bag that his swimsuit was in. Then he pulled on the bikini, having some trouble deciding how to put it on. After a few minutes, he was ready to go. He stepped out, once again leaving Naruto awestruck. He threw the bag with his clothes in it to him, laughing.

"Put your clothes in that," He instructed.

"Gotcha." With an overly dramatic flip of his hair, Naruto walked into the portable bathroom and shut the door. Ryou laughed again, looking around at the passerby. The beach wasn't too far away, and the Hot Springs were right by it. He could see it from here. The sun was shining brightly, bathing him in heat. People, especially men, stared at him as they passed. A few of them whistled, causing the whinette to roll his eyes. Behind him, he heard the door open, and Naruto stepped out, wearing his bikini top incorrectly. Ryou pulled up one of the straps for him and fixed it, taking care to snap it on his shoulder.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked.

Ryou shrugged. "I don't know. Looked like fun."

Naruto playfully punched him in the arm, handing him his towel. "C'mon Ryou, let's go."

"Right away, _Yumi_," He replied with a snicker.

The two walked down the dirt streets to the beach. As they walked, they could see Jiraya at the Hot Springs, peeking in the girl's door.

"I take it that's him?" Ryou wondered.

"Yep. In all his pervyness."

Ryou laughed, a sound that caught the old man's attention. He turned around to see the two walking towards the Hot Springs, and got a grin on his face. He hopped up to them, wearing an almost Naruto-ish look of glee.

"Hey ladies! Are you two going to the Hot Springs?"

Ryou giggled. "No, we're headed to the beach." He pulled the hair tie out of his hair, letting it fall around his body in silky spikes. "We need some relaxation time."

"I need to work on my tan," Naruto chimed in. Ryou almost burst out laughing at this, but managed to keep it in.

Jiraya had a cheery glint in his eyes.

"Why don't I come with you two? I could also use a break from work."

Naruto grinned. "Sounds like fun! What do you think Ryou?"

"I suppose," He said, shrugging. Then he winked at Jiraya. "Just don't get too close."

Since Naruto was playing the part of the cheery, flirty girl, Ryou thought that he'd try the aloof, hard to get girl. Both parts were working quite well, as Jiraya followed behind them with a very stupid grin on his face. He was almost skipping as they made their way to the beach. It was all the two boys could do to keep from laughing outright.

**Ending!**

**Kage: Oh, wait. There's actually ANOTHER SP before this one which will explain how Naruto knew Ryou could do the Sexy no Jutsu.**

**Hoshi: However, it was so unnecessary that we didn't feel the need to put it up.**

**Kage: So keep these questions in mind!**

**1. Should we continue The Ice Ninja and include this?**

**2. What do you think of SPs?**

**3. Is Jiraya the biggest pervert you've ever seen or what?!**

**Hoshi: WHOOT! We love our...minimal group of fans. Sigh.**

**Kage: GO YOU SMALL GROUP OF PEOPLE! YEAH! FOOTBALL! XD**


End file.
